The Internet provides a vehicle for individuals, corporations, and other types of organizations to publish information that may be of interest to a wide audience. For example,                restaurants may wish to publish their menu to potential diners;        car dealers may wish to advertise coupons and promotions;        local newspapers may wish to publish headlines;        art galleries may wish to showcase new collections;        video stores may wish to promote new releases;        organizations and churches may wish to produce blogs.        
One method of publishing such information to the Internet is via sitelets. As the term is used herein, sitelets are data feeds that can utilize either industry standard formats such as RSS, ATOM or non-standard custom formats such as, for example, iFramed HTML, XML, or JSON.